Rompiendo murallas
by Inannah
Summary: — ¿Por qué no intentas dejar atrás el estúpido pasado? ¿Qué demonios tiene de atractivo seguir sumiéndote en esa maldita depresión? ¡Déjame entrar Inglaterra!— La voz al otro lado del teléfono. Su alegre voz, tergiversada y envuelta en una metamorfosis por la ira. Una ira que era frustración.


**Autora**: _¡Amo los Cuatro de Julio! Otra de mis ordinarias y feas viñetas (Espera, no. Contando palabras esto sería un one-shot). No entiendo cuál es mi manía de hacer esto aún cuando no me salen muy bien que digamos. Soy una tonta ¡Pero no me resistí! De todos modos no sé. Tenía unas ganas locas de hacer algo para esta fecha. Quería dejarlo como un two shot y no dejarlo como final abierto. Es un dilema bastante feo ¿Saben?_

**Disclaimer**: _Hi!Maruya :D _

**Advertencia**: _Nada. ¿Un beso? ¿Americas enojados?_

-x-

— _¿Por qué no intentas dejar atrás el estúpido pasado? ¿Qué demonios tiene de atractivo seguir sumiéndote en esa maldita depresión? ¡Déjame entrar Inglaterra!_

-x-

— No.

— Deja de ser tan testarudo, Arthur— La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba cansada, resignada. El inglés y sus penetrantes ojos verdes seguían mirando fijo un punto de la pared. Frunció sus cejas. Arqueó su delicada boca en una mueca de disgusto. No. No.

—Cállate.

— ¿Por qué no intentas dejar atrás el estúpido pasado? ¿Qué demonios tiene de atractivo seguir sumiéndote en esa maldita depresión? ¡Déjame entrar Inglaterra! — La voz al otro lado del teléfono. Su alegre voz, tergiversada y envuelta en una metamorfosis por la ira. Una ira que era frustración. Impotencia. Colérica impotencia.

— ¡Pues dime que mierda haces en mi casa! ¡Vuelve a tu tierra, mugroso campesino! — Su mano blanca apretaba el aparato con fuerza. Como si aquel conjunto de plástico, metal y Dios sabe que carajo más, pudiera sostenerle como una mano. Porque sabe que se va a desmoronar en cualquier segundo. Sus piernas tiemblan. Tiemblan. Quiere llorar. No entiende que mierda sucede. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ¿Es que acaso no se ha cansado de mutilar y destrozar su existencia y ahora viene en sacarle en cara toda su felicidad luego de dejarlo a él? — ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a burlarte de mi? ¡Eres un baboso sin vida! ¡Ve y juega con tus tontos fuegos artificiales, maldito vaquerito de cuarta!

— ¡Por la mierda, Inglaterra eres imposible! — Escuchó el grito que casi lo deja sordo. Pero no le importaba quedar sordo. No. Nada le importaba ahora. Tenía miedo. Vergüenza. Confusión. Un remolino oscuro le tragaba y dejaba su cabeza hecha un revoltijo de ideas. ¿Por qué se escuchaba enojado? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en entrar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le seguía haciendo esto?

¿Es que acaso le había hecho la infancia tan imposible que deseaba ahora vengarse con sus propias manos hundiendo los dedos en las heridas que no cierran y nunca cerrarán? Porque no puede. Inglaterra no puede olvidar. Le duele. Le mata. Le daña de una forma imposible de calcular, pero aún así sigue en el mismo ciclo, dando cada paso de los minutos hasta llegar a esta fecha que casi esperaba con ansiedad para hundirse en la miseria mientras se embriaga como un pobre diablo que no tiene nada que perder. Porque no tiene nada que perder. Ya no. Ya ha perdido todo. Su grandioso imperio, sus colonias, su puesto hegemónico, su poder, su vida, su existencia, su corazón. Ya no le queda nada. Es un cadáver. Un chico que transformaron en bestia y que un día volvió a ser un simple joven feliz, deliciosamente feliz. Feliz con aquel diablo disfrazado de ángel y la causa de su transformación a monstruo de nuevo.

Entonces ¿Por qué venía su causa de tal día mortal?

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no te cansas de humillarme? — El verde se vuelve líquido. Pero no sabe si es tristeza o ira. Ni siquiera quiere saber, no le importa.

— Abres tu reja o prometo que rompo los fierros y la puerta para entrar a tu casa — La voz se vuelve seria. Amenazante. No lo escuchó o por lo menos fingió no escuchar su pregunta. Pero de algún modo no es enojo, guarda algo. ¿Por qué insiste tanto?

Suspira y aprieta el botón de la reja eléctrica sin saber por qué. No tiene cabeza para ponerse a pensar en el por qué lo dejó entrar. Hoy no. Tal vez, se excusa, porque no quiere pagar el arreglo por una reja nueva ¿Qué diría Cameron?

"_Los Estados Unidos son nuestros hermanos y de tal modo, como tú, una buena madre Patria; tenías que tratarlo de forma afable… ¡No puedes tratar de forma tan poco educada a tal importante país y fraternalmente unido a nosotros por lazos de siglos!… ¡Y la reja! ¡Tú mismo la pagarás y no te quejes! No puedes quejarte de nada con tal falta de respeto de tu parte…"_

Y una mierda.

En otras palabras una estupidez para no joder las relaciones con Obama. Vaya idiota zalamero de Primer Ministro.

Tocan la puerta de entrada. Dos golpes impacientes. Inglaterra suspira y se va a abrir.

Se queda de pie, descalzo, en el piso flotante. La camisa semi abierta. Los típicos pantalones negros. El rostro serio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

América lo miraba hecho un poema. Bufa y suelta una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas que tanto le sacaban de quicio.

— ¿Me puedes dejar entrar? — Parecía que el enojo se había disipado aunque sea un poco. Sólo un poco. Todavía seguía con el ceño algo fruncido y la mueca se hacía algo forzada.

Podía, sí. Pero no quería. No. Para nada. Se da media vuelta y deja la puerta abierta tras él. América entra con lentitud. Se saca la chaqueta de aviador y la tira sobre un sillón.

Ve la espalda de Inglaterra que se va a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Necesita tratar de controlarse.

Arthur siente los pasos tras de él.

Alfred está de brazos cruzados, mirándole desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ahora que te dejé entrar merezco una explicación—Alzó una gruesa ceja con molestia— ¿Aceptar que vengas a burlarte por independizarte de mí? ¿Quieres que te felicite acaso? Decir "¡Oh, feliz día de la independencia, America! ¡Qué cumplas muchos más días que me recuerden desde que fecha me traicionaste!".

Estados Unidos seguía en silencio, mirándole con una expresión imposible de descifrar.

— ¿Sabes que el vuelo de Nueva York a Londres es de 7 horas en un vuelo normal? — Preguntó con suavidad.

— ¿A que viene esta pregunta? — Inglaterra le observaba con escepticismo.

— También sabes que tenemos una diferencia horaria de 5 horas ¿Cierto? — Siguió preguntando. Arthur no entendía a que tanta pregunta. ¿Vino para contarle la distancia que los separaba acaso?

— No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto, América— Le replicó con cierta brusquedad. Lo único que quería era echar a patadas al chico y tratar de olvidar este día por encima de los otros _cuatro… de julio_.

— Saca la cuenta ¿Qué hora es?

— No me vengas con preguntas idiotas, aquí son las nueve y media de la noche ¿Te regalo el reloj, acaso? — Le señaló con sarcasmo el reloj que estaba detrás de él. América bufó exasperado. Lo miró molesto.

— En dos horas y media más se acaba mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Que he estado ocupando doce horas de mi día más especial del año para ir a verte.

— ¿Y entonces que haces aquí y no festejando como un idiota con tus fueguitos artificiales capaz de quemarle a la cara a un pobre diablo? — Coloca los brazos en jarra y le pregunta con soberbia aunque más que eso parece confundido. Un lago verde esmeralda confundido.

America observa como los ojos de Inglaterra se pegan fijamente a los suyos. Los azules opacos por el vidrio se cierran unos segundos. Una risa corta y seca sale de los labios más bronceados.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—Y luego vienes a decirme que yo soy el demente.

— Tú en verdad estás enfermo imaginándote que existen seres invisibles y tal vez yo sí estoy demente por venir aquí y tratar de comenzar algo que uno de los dos debía atreverse a dar el primer paso.

América comienza a acercarse, camina y sus pasos se escuchan en la silenciosa cocina.

— ¿Qué primer paso? — Arthur abrió los ojos horrorizado. ¿Qué primer paso? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Tap…Tap…Tap… Un ruido que estaba comenzando a desesperarlo.

Una mano bronceada y grande se extiende frente a él. Observa la manga azul del brazo, sube hasta el hombro, luego al cuello atlético cubierto a medias por el cuello de la camisa y finalmente hasta el rostro infantil con una sonrisa confiada.

— Olvidemos el pasado, Inglaterra. Comencemos de nuevo.

Se queda en blanco. ¿Olvidar?

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres con olvidar el pasado?

— La… guerra— Murmura sin ganas— Las peleas, las malas relaciones. Todo. Todo lo malo.

— ¿Fingir ser un amnésico y decir que nada de lo que sucedió en verdad existió? ¡¿Años y años olvidarlos así como así sólo porque tú quieres? — Se comenzó a alterar.

Y parecía no ser el único.

— ¿Tú crees que te hace bien deprimirte y terminar ebrio todos los días de mi cumpleaños? ¿Tú acaso crees que es sano hundirte en una vida miserable? ¿Acaso crees que es para mi sano pensar que tú estás hundido en todo eso por no poder superar que me independicé de ti? ¡Qué comencé otra vida! — Alza una mano, abarcando todo el lugar. Como si abarcara el mundo entero. Grita ante los ojos sorprendidos del inglés— ¿Acaso es sano seguir con toda esta mierda? ¡Por dios, Arthur, esto nos está matando a ambos!

¿A ambos? Si él es el único idiota que está agonizando en viejos recuerdos. Él es quien fue traicionado, vale, no fue el mejor hermano pero tampoco era algo que se pudiera solucionar. No tenía tiempo, tenía guerras que luchar también, lo obligaban estar en Europa la mayoría del tiempo luchando, discutiendo, enfrentándose a la rana francesa. No era algo que quiso. Nunca quiso estar lejos de él cuando pequeño. Él es quien sufre al recordar la partida de quien más amó. De quien más le hizo feliz. No aquel estúpido que gritaba sonriente a todo el mundo su fiesta.

¿Pero por qué entonces vino a malgastar su asquerosamente preciado día de cumpleaños para venir a verlo a él?

— ¿Matarte? A ti esto no te mata sino de la felicidad, estúpido malagradecido— Le responde con saña. América bufa con algo parecido a la frustración.

El inglés observa los puños que tiemblan coléricos.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta? — Inglaterra se queda en silencio. Lo mira confundido, extrañado. América se ve contrariado. Enojado. Frustrado. Muy frustrado ¿De qué? Pues la respuesta viene cuando las dos manos secas y bronceadas del americano lo toman con brusquedad y su rostro es alzado y sus labios chocan contra otros más tibios. Sus ojos verdes se abren y observan con asombro lo que sucede. Se queda en blanco. Finalmente tras unos segundos se libera de los labios sobre los suyos, siente algo raro cuando se separan, como una especie de angustia, y el rostro enojado de América se muestra frente a él. Está con sus mejillas rojas pero sus ojos son una mirada totalmente indescifrable, extraña, un mundo de distintos sentimientos aglomerados— ¿Ahora te das cuenta, anciano idiota? ¿Ahora entiendes porqué también me está matando?

Inglaterra lo mira sorprendido, en silencio. Las mejillas rojas. La boca temblando. Las manos luchando por no aferrarse al cuello de América y volver a eliminar distancias. América lo sigue observando con su rostro ahora contraído en angustia.

— _¿Ahora me entiendes, Arthur?_

**Notas**: Sí. Soy yo de nuevo. LOL.


End file.
